


Camelot Pool Party

by Malu_3 (Grainne)



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Poetry, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Silly, Summer Pornathon 2014, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, it's the silly season, and the usual Merlin suspects are all alive and friendly again – really, <i>really</i> friendly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the WEEK 1 BONUS CHALLENGE: SUMMER! (now with added Will verse!)  
> WARNING: My rhymes and scan are lazy and an insult to couplets everywhere, but they can whip the Bard's arse at beachball water polo and drinking rum out of melons.

*\0/*

Percy puts the "P" in pool, but only 'cause he's too busy gazing

At Elyan whose gleaming abs and smile are amazing.

Gwaine's on the floating raft of ale, soaking up the glances

From all the local ladies (and even a few of Lance's).

Leon's rubbing factor 50 into Gwen's bare bum, swears it's at risk of over-cooking

(And if he sneaks in kisses here and there, well, no one's really looking).

Kilgharrah's splashing in the shallow end, as he's never learnt to float

With breaks to grill the sausages, and gobble roasted goat.

Morgana's got a dozen pool boys bewitched to do her bidding

Fetching tapas and margaritas, and holding yarn up for her knitting.

Aithusa's trying to get a tan, and swotting up on some Old Norse

For hir's summer session Ye Olde Dragon Language course.

Morgause is in the DJ tent spinning all the wicked tunes

And grooving on the druid babes, bodies inked with ancient runes.

Mithian's got Elena's top on, after disappearing for a while

(Only fetching ice, they said, but they look like they've run miles).

Mordred's leading the druid elders in a round of aqua-robics

But he's got plans for showing Freya later that he's not pussy-phobic.

Will is sipping cider and regaling a group of junior knights

With tales of saving Arthur's arse in all Ealdor's kick-ass fights.

Gaius is rocking his new Speedo, in a stunning shade of teal

Chasing dear old Alice, puzzled why he cannot close the deal.

Geoffrey's hiding _Fifty Shades of Grey_ behind _Advanced Heraldic Crests_

And using his new Ray-Bans to ogle all the courtiers' breasts.

Uther's conveniently away at spa, so his son can run the show

But Arthur biffed off hours ago, with manservant in tow.

They're sprawled in the cabana, on top of all the towels

Panting and all sweaty, reduced to gibbering in vowels.

Arthur's looking spent but noble, covered in pearly stains

And Merlin's flipping off the Fates, waiting for his king to "rise" again.

*\0/*


End file.
